Red
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: Klaus has always been one for getting what he wanted, no matter how he set about in obtaining it. Set during 3x18.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus watched Finn and Sage as they walked, hand in hand out of his mansion. He pulled a vial containing Finn's blood out of his back pocket, smirking as he did so. He had managed to convince Sage to convince Finn to give a little donation of his blood. Klaus could see that after 900 years, and being locked up in a coffin with a dagger through his chest, that Finn still loved Sage, and Sage didn't want him to die.

Klaus made to go to where Bonnie was studying how to unlink the spell Esther had placed on him and his siblings, when the mouth-watering, overwhelmingly delicious scent of blood swarmed his nostrils like bees to honey, and the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor of the next room filled his ears. Rebekah was back, and by the sounds of it, she wasn't the only one in the room.

"You wanna compel me to be your boyfriend?" Klaus' lips curved into a smirk as he heard the elder Salvatore's voice.

"Well look what you caught." He walked into the room where the scent of Damon's blood was strongest, and found the younger vampire suspended from the ceiling by bear traps. They clamped down on his wrists, slicing deeper into his skin every time he struggled, the wave of crimson blood dripped from his wounds and onto the floor.

"Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?" Klaus brought himself back into the conversation, subtly focusing his eyes on Damon's perfectly sculpted and bloodstained chest.

Klaus fought the urge to lick his lips, and drain Damon dry of all his blood, right there and then. He'd wanted to claim the elder Salvatore as his for quite some time, choosing to ignore the fact that he was pursing Elena like a relentless hunting dog, and that he was plotting to kill him and his siblings alongside his own mother.

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain thank you very much." Rebekah said sourly, snapping Klaus from his thoughts. Damon looked helpless, suspended like that, and Klaus' own desires were clouding up his mind, making it impossible for him to concentrate on any one thing except the raven-haired beauty.

"Well excuse me. It's not like I have any expertise in the matter." Klaus said as-a-matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes.

"You know Nik, why don't you just leave me be and go manage your witch." Rebekah turned around to face him, and Klaus realised that he'd been starting at Damon for longer than he normally would, and Rebekah had noticed.

A subtle smirk formed on her full lips, and she strode towards Klaus, her heels clicking on the floor. "Actually, maybe _I_ should go and talk to her. Maybe after a bit of girl-time, she'll do the unlinking spell without us having to force her."

She got close to him, and whispered in his ear. "He's all yours Nik." Klaus smirked mentally as he felt the coolness of Rebekah's knife in his palm. He closed his hand around the hilt, and began striding towards Damon, who looked less than impressed to see him. _That'll change_. Klaus thought, his mind being overtaken by dark thoughts again as he thought about all the ways he could make Damon his.

_Willingly_.

"Well well, if it isn't my favourite Salvatore." He purred, not trying to hide the lust in his voice.

"Well, well." Damon mimicked him, eyeing him angrily. "If it isn't my _least favourite _hybrid."

"Awww, don't be like that Damon, you'll hurt my feelings." Klaus smirked lightly. "So, what did you do to incur the wrath of my sister?" He asked, not giving Damon time to retort with a snarky comeback he no doubt had hidden up his sleeve.

"Seduced her, slept with her, got a nine-hundred year old vampire to steal her thoughts. Basic stuff." Damon said casually. "Why, you gonna go all "over-protective brother" on me, and kill me for screwing her over?" His tone was sarcastic, and mocking him. Despite how sexy Damon looked in his current position, he did _not _like to be mocked.

He set the tip of the already-bloody knife to Damon's stomach, and slashed across the expanse of pale skin. Damon threw his head back, and his lips parted, a moan of pain mixed with pleasure drifting from them. Klaus watched, trying not to give away his excitement, as the river of blood trailed down Damon's upper half, soaking into his jeans.

"Actually, I'm picking up where Rebekah left off. As I'm sure you heard, she seems to think she can persuade that judge-y little Bennett witch to unlink us all, instead of me." Klaus looked Damon in the eyes, and their lips almost brushed together. He gripped the sides of Damon's shirt, distracting himself before he made his move too early on.

"But, unlike my sister, I prefer to be more... Hands on whenever I'm inflicting pain on someone." Klaus tore Damon's shirt completely off of his body, and heat bubbled up inside his stomach, signalling the beginning of his arousal.

"You have quite the surfer's body Damon." He commented with a sly smirk up at Damon, running his palms up and down the soft skin. His smirk grew as Damon's nipples pebbled and his chest rose and fell under his relentless fingers, which left no crevice or curve of his chest unexplored, unclaimed.

"Since when does your door swing to guys?" Damon asked incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief. "And _please_ tell me I'm not on your Christmas list." His harsh sounding words registered loud and clear in Klaus' mind, but they didn't deter him. Damon _would _be his, sooner rather than later.

"Well, when you spend a thousand years on Earth, you find that your tastes broaden a little and you start desiring different things. You just need to have the courage to satisfy them." Klaus said lowly, keeping one palm on Damon's stomach, fingers gently circling it, the other bringing the knife back into view of the younger vampire's ocean blue irises.

"You didn't answer my Christmas list question." He grumbled.

"Hush Damon." Klaus cooed, lightly danced the blade across Damon's lower lip, pressing a little more harder each time. The path of blood it was creating and the tantalizing scent which echoed from it was driving Klaus insane with emotions he hadn't felt for _anyone _in over a thousand years. "I need to focus, you wouldn't want me to cut an important limb off, would you? I can if you like, but something tells me you wouldn't appreciate me for it."

Klaus brought his free hand up to Damon's shoulder, making sure his fingers brushed against Damon's manhood, eliciting a groan from the back of his throat. Klaus smirked, and leant in towards Damon's ear, pressing his lips against it.

"Are you attracted to me Damon?" He asked huskily, lacing his fingers around Damon's neck, brushing his thumb against the fine bones under the thin coverage of skin. He felt Damon's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard.

"No." He growled, clearly trying to hide his nervousness. But it wasn't working, Klaus felt Damon's skin heating up, and getting slicker by his neck. His heartbeat was getting louder and faster, making Klaus chuckle. He knew that if he looked at Damon in his current position, he would see a blush from Damon's neck to his hairline.

"It's only a question Damon." Klaus said innocently as he brought his face back into Damon's view, still extremely close to him, and still holding the tip of the knife to his lower lip. "No need to get so worked up."

Damon groaned as Klaus pressed the blade further into his lip. The pool of blood on and around his lips became thicker, and darker. Klaus growled lustfully from the back of his throat, and leant in towards Damon's lips. His tongue flicked out towards his lower lip, the tip catching a little of the blood. Klaus then trailed his tongue all the way up Damon's lips, resisting the urge to chuckle as he felt Damon's very prominent stomach muscles tense under his hand.

"You taste amazing Damon." Klaus purred in Damon's ear, licking his lips. "The vervain gives you a bit more flavour. Unfortunately, it's the one thing preventing me from compelling you, so I'm going to have to keep bleeding it out of you."

Damon gasped as Klaus slowly slashed the knife into the soft, fleshy area underneath his collarbone. Klaus' eyes became hooded and seductive as Damon's blood flowed down his chest, painting it a deep, crimson red. He dipped his index finger into the newly made cut, and brought his finger to his mouth. He bent his head down, and licked up the river of blood, both wet and dry, and slowly moved his lips up to the wound he'd created, and began to suck.

Damon's blood was like nothing he'd ever tasted before, his body began craving more with each time he swallowed. It was thick and hot as it steamed down his throat, making his veins pulsate and burn with fire. It was rich and exotic, igniting every single nerve-ending in him, and making his insides explode with a feeling of power. Klaus smirked as he felt Damon's body convulse against his mouth and a deep-throated moan sent vibrations to his lips.

He withdrew from Damon's wound, and looked up at him, a devilish smirk plastered on his face. Damon's eyes were almost black with lust, and hooded. His chest rose and fell with each, shallow, lust-cracked breath he took. Klaus' smirk grew devious, and he began rubbing his hands all over Damon's chest, making him squirm against the bear traps, crunching his bone even harder.

Klaus knew Damon was fighting to keep any noise from coming out of his mouth, so he did the one thing he knew would surprise him. He swirled his tongue around one of his nipples, taking it into his mouth. He rolled it casually and slowly between his teeth, and Damon cracked, a deep moan of pleasure cutting through the room.

Klaus took Damon's chin in his hand, and directed his eyes towards his. He knew that there was probably still some vervain in his system, but he wanted Damon to answer his question again. Maybe there would be a different answer, since he'd crumbled most of Damon's resolve, but it was that, which made the Salvatore fight him even more.

"I'll ask you one more time Damon." Klaus ran the pad of his thumb back and forth across Damon's lower lip, re-opening the thin cut with his nail. "_Are you attracted to me_?"

"_No_." Damon growled, trying to worm his head from Klaus' iron grasp, but his grip had one thousand years of vampire strength in it. Damon's head remained where it was, and he directed his eyes to Klaus' lips. Klaus could see the inner battle Damon was having, and he was teetering on the line between cracking, and staying strong.

"Well, I'll be able to get the truth out of you once the vervain's out of your system." Klaus smiled eerily, twirling his knife. "So we're going to have to keep going. Feel free to scream if it gets too much."

"You masochistic little-" Damon was cut off with another groan as the knife returned to his skin, this time slicing a deep cut in his throat. Klaus chuckled.

"You really shouldn't try to insult me when I have a knife, and a rather large one at that." He held up the wicked dagger, rotating the blade's tip on his index finger. "On a lighter note, has anyone told you, you look good in red, love?"

"I'm not your "love"." Damon growled acidly. He was sounding weaker and weaker, Klaus knew it was only a matter of time before he broke completely and caved into him.

Klaus leant his head over Damon's shoulder, and turned his mouth towards Damon's ear. He shivered as Klaus' hands rested on his sides, slowly moving up and down over the blood smeared skin. Klaus felt him tense up as he breathed in and out, his hot breath whispering against his neck.

"What do you want to be to me then?" Klaus purred seductively, his tongue reaching out to flick at Damon's earlobe. An uncharacteristic whimper escaped Damon's mouth, and Klaus chuckled darkly in his ear. Damon tried to squirm away, but Klaus, and the bear traps, wouldn't let him. Klaus draped his arm over Damon's back, pulling him closer to him.

"N-Nothing." Damon shook his head, inhaling shakily and squeezing his eyes shut as Klaus' fingers began tracing gentle, lazy patterns on his bare skin. Damon was very close to breaking.

"I hate liars Damon." Klaus warned him, scraping the tip of the knife over Damon's collarbone. "But I suppose it's just something I'll have to compel out of you. Which reminds me..."

Klaus thrust the tip into Damon's neck, directly underneath his jaw, and dragged it downwards, stopping a few millimeters away from his collar-bone. Klaus didn't want to bite Damon to test if he had vervain in his system, because he would suffer the symptoms of a werewolf bite, and Klaus wanted the opposite. He wanted to cause him as much pleasure as he was able, or if it was possible, pleasurable pain.

"...I need to see if you're vervain free." Klaus smiled, and bent down to put the knife on the floor. He got back up, craftily moving his hands up Damon's sides before curving one around the untouched side of his neck, and placing the other on his waist.

Klaus pressed his lips to Damon's wound, gripping his body tightly, and he began to suck without hesitation. The familiar exotic taste came rushing back to him, as did the euphoric feeling of power, but he couldn't feel the sting of vervain on his tongue.

"Klaus, I'm here." The Original growled lowly at the sound of Stefan's voice, but didn't move his mouth from the deep slash in the crook of Damon's neck. "Let's do this." The younger Salvatore sounded extremely determined, like a solider going out into battle on the frontlines. But Klaus wasn't giving Damon back to him without a fight, and besides, Stefan probably had a trick up his sleeve.

"Oh, goody. The White Knight." Klaus murmured lowly, intending for only Damon to hear, but he knew full well that Stefan had heard too. He lifted his head from Damon's neck, looking at the younger vampire with a feeling of triumph raging inside his body. Klaus turned to face Stefan. who was carrying a duffel bag, the contents of which were unknown to him as of yet.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Klaus snapped sourly, wiping Damon's blood from his jaw with the back of his hand.

"Eight stakes made of White-Oak, the part of Wickery Bridge that Rebekah forgot to burn." Stefan informed him.

"That's impossible." Klaus shook his head.

"Actually it's not." Stefan said. "Finn's dead."

"You killed my brother?" Klaus asked incredulously. _Well, at least Rebekah got Bonnie to unlink us all_. He thought. He didn't care about Finn dying on some levels, because he was an insufferable martyr with a death wish, and he'd been daggered in a casket longer than he'd lived as a man.

But part of Klaus, the human part which he'd buried for over a thousand years, did care. Finn was his big brother after all. But he didn't need to focus on it as of now, he'd find a way to get revenge on the people who killed him later, right now, he was completely focused on Damon.

"So, Damon, in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you." Stefan bargained.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon groaned in the background.

"Really? Eight, and how do I know there aren't any more?" Klaus walked closer to Stefan, who's brows were knotted tightly together in a stern look.

"There aren't." Stefan said.

"Hmm. Well let's be certain, shall we?" Klaus smirked, walking over to Damon. The other Salvatore was refusing to look at him. He didn't mind though, thanks to Stefan, he was onto the next step of "getting Damon Salvatore" earlier than he had originally planned.

"Kiss me." Klaus whispered in Damon's ear.

"No." Damon's voice was hard, like steel, but Klaus could tell he was having an effect on him, all he needed was a little persuasion.

He grabbed Damon's chin, roughly pulling his head to face him. The younger vampire groaned in pain. "I said: _Kiss. Me._" His pupils dilated like a cats, and he could see the inner battle Damon was having as he slowly succumbed to the pull of Klaus' compulsion.

Damon smashed his lips to Klaus', who in turn tangled one of his hands in the mess of black hair and cupped Damon's cheek with the other, kissing him back just as roughly. Damon moaned in pleasure as the kiss became longer and harder, not much breath was being taken in, but neither men had to do so to live. Klaus ran his tongue along Damon's lower lip, and his mouth opened almost instantly, slithering inside.

Each time Klaus' tongue made a new discovery in Damon's mouth, wether it be a ridge or a crevice, he moaned and writhed in Klaus' grasp. Klaus could tell Damon needed air, but at the same time, he didn't want it. Klaus pulled his head away from Damon's, who took in a frantic gulp of air.

"Are you quite sure you aren't attracted to me Damon?" Klaus smirked against Damon's lips as he made the decision to pull away. He could see the burning desire in Damon's eyes, and would have let him satiate them further, had Stefan not been standing there.

"So, obviously he can be compelled." He turned towards Stefan, unlacing his fingers from Damon's soft, thick hair and then back to Damon himself, taking his face between his palms. "Now, minus the stake that's in my brother, how many others are out there that can kill me?"

"Eleven." Damon rasped, losing the fight between his mind and Klaus' compulsion once more. The battle was not as quick, telling Klaus that Damon's mind was his now, and soon his body would follow.

"Good boy." He whispered his praise, patting Damon's cheek. Klaus then whipped around to face Stefan, who's expression had become unreadable. "Eleven? So not eight then?" He raised his voice as he spoke to him.

"I'll get you the other three." Stefan said quickly.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Klaus feigned a smile at Stefan. "Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue." He glanced at Damon, who stared at him with full-fledged swords burning in his eyes.

"What, is wrong with you?" Stefan groaned, rolling his eyes.

"What is wrong with you!?" Klaus whipped around. "Do you really have no appreciation for me? I've given you someone to hate.. To loathe. A target!" He gestured to himself before talking again. "For all of your anger. So you don't have to turn it on yourself." He took a deep breath.

"I've given your life purpose. I really think you should be thanking me." He chuckled.

Stefan rushed at Klaus, pinning him to the wall by his throat. In Stefan's raised hand, was a white-oak stake. Klaus knew Stefan didn't stand a chance at killing him, especially since he was back on animal blood, but he wasn't going to kill Stefan just for a very bad attempt at staking him.

"Step down, or you die." Klaus growled, tightening his grip on Stefan's wrist. He began to slowly, gradually unclasp his fist around the stake, and soon, it was in Klaus' possession. "There, now you only have to get me the other two." He threw it in the duffel bag with the others.

"What about Damon?" Stefan took a few steps back, and raked a glance over his brother.

"I'm going to hold onto him for a while." Klaus smirked. "Now go, and get me the other stakes before I decide to put one in your heart."

Wordlessly, Stefan rushed away with a whistle of air, and Klaus looked at Damon. He maintained an innocent-looking smile, all the while Damon looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Really? You couldn't have compelled me to do anything else?" He growled. "You just _had _to tell me to kiss you."

"Don't act like you didn't like it Damon." Klaus wrapped his arm around Damon's shoulders, pulling him as close as the bear traps would let him without causing Damon pain. "You and I both know that's a lie." He brushed his fingers against Damon's hardened shaft, earning a content sounding groan.

"Just give in Damon. I know you want to, I can see it in your eyes." Klaus whispered, walking his fingers up Damon's chest, weaving his hand into his hair. "Your pretty eyes..." He smiled as he stared into the cerulean blue orbs that were looking down at him at a slight angle, framed by thick, dark eyelashes and black eyebrows that were raised above the eyes themselves that were stealing Klaus' attention.

They closed, being covered completely by Damon's eyelids, and the younger vampire's lips touched Klaus'. Klaus smirked, and intensified the kiss between them, feeling Damon's tongue battle against his own. They pulled away briefly, and then Damon began to nip carnivorously at Klaus' lips, drawing blood.

"That's the spirit Damon." Klaus purred, almost breathless, and quickly closed the gap between them once more.

Their tongues were in an endless battle, blood, saliva and moans melding together in each other's mouths. Klaus rested one hand on Damon's stomach, feeling how tense and clenched the muscles were, then he dared to go lower. Damon was aroused, and Klaus was wondering how long he'd been like that for.

"Let's get you down from there, shall we?" Klaus whispered as Damon pulled away for a second time, tipping his head back and letting his eyes roll.

Klaus reached up, and undid the clasps of the bear trap holding Damon's left wrist. As Damon swung slightly, the other bear trap trying to pull him the opposite way, he breathed out in relief, and the wound on his wrist began to heal. Klaus clicked the other one, and Damon fell forwards, depending entirely on his weight.

He lifted Damon's head up gently, looking into his eyes as a sign of whether he should stop or keep got neither, instead, he felt Damon's lips return to his, kissing him fiercely, and two arms wrapping around his neck.

Klaus pinned Damon to the floor, holding him down by his throat, and began to lick and suck at the dried blood on Damon's chest, planting little kisses over the wounds which were nothing but thin, red lines, which would fade in a few hours. The blissful noises Damon made were truly mesmerizing, much like the feel of his soft skin under Klaus' tongue.

Klaus pulled Damon up to his feet, and began kissing his neck again. Every single time Klaus' tongue touched Damon's skin, a moan or a gasp slipped past his lips. Klaus smirked as Damon pinned him to a wall, and kissed his lips _hard_. The kiss was passionate yet rough, and borderlined electrifying.

"K-Klaus, b-bedroom." Damon panted between short breaks of that scorching kiss. "_Now._"

Klaus didn't need to be told twice. He gripped Damon's forearms, and, thankful for vampire speed, blurred out of the room they were in, and up the staircase, slamming his lips into Damon's. It took another burst of super speed, to get them near Klaus' bedroom. He rammed Damon against the door frame, kissing him hungrily.

They tore away from each other, gasping for air, and Klaus took the opportunity to rid Damon of his blood-soaked jeans, unbuckling his belt and tearing them off of his body. His boxers came off in the same swift movement, leaving Damon bare and exposed to him.

"Hey, they weren't cheap." Damon panted, pouting a little.

A cheeky grin spread across Klaus' face. "Oh shut up." He teased, and tossed Damon onto his bed. He laid still, his arms outstretched, and his legs spread open as he panted like a dog, his chest heaving. Klaus smirked and walked over to his bed, slowly stripping down to his boxers, with a sultry, seductive smile, keeping his eyes on Damon, who's own orbs became clouded with lust.

Klaus didn't want to wait any longer, he pounced on Damon, kissing him hungrily. Damon's hands reached up and pulled him closer. Klaus felt his world tumble briefly, and the springs of his mattress were digging into his back as Damon held him down. On some levels, he loved Damon taking control, but he'd never liked being under someone elses control for very long.

He roughly gripped Damon's wrists, overpowering him instantly and slamming him to the mattress, wrists still above his head. Damon struggled underneath him, and Klaus chuckled. Damon had no chance against his superior strength, not while he was on alert.

"Klaus..." Damon squirmed underneath him, and then dropped his body back onto the pillow.

"There's only one alpha here Damon." Klaus chuckled, smiling down at him, and Damon nodded begrudgingly. Klaus could tell he wasn't used to being the one under someone elses control, much like himself.

Klaus swooped down and claimed Damon's lips as his own in a rough, carnal kiss, running his hands over every stretch of his chest, and moaning in abandon as Damon began to thrust his hips up into his. Klaus knew Damon wanted his boxers gone, and he was more than happy to let him have his way.

He broke away from the kiss, and Damon idly traced the waistband of Klaus' boxers, making him shudder in anticipation from the feather-light touch. Klaus stilled, allowing Damon to wrap his hands into the material, and began pulling the fabric down Klaus' legs.

Once they were off, Klaus began lavishing kisses and nips on Damon's neck, jaw, chest, or anywhere else Damon's squirms would give him access to. He wanted Damon, and he wasn't planning on holding back. The pads of Damon's fingers repeatedly slipped down Klaus' sweat-slicked back as he ground their bodies together, and their moans melded together in an erotic symphony, shattering the previous silence which was interrupted by the occasional gasp or moan.

Klaus decided he wasn't going to wait any longer, and began teasing Damon's entrance with his index finger. Damon's eyes shot open, but whether it was from the shock, or the pleasure of the situation, Klaus didn't know. But Damon was giving him every indication he wanted this just as much as he did.

Klaus shallowly pushed his finger into Damon's entrance, and Damon writhed underneath him, his hips bucking up as he tried to expel Klaus' digit from his body. Klaus stroked Damon's hair reassuringly, and he could see he was trying to relax, but Damon had obviously never experienced this type of pain before. Pain that couldn't be cured with a blood bag, but rather, pain that he had to adjust to.

"Klaus, it hurts." Damon gasped, squirming as Klaus' finger penetrated him deeper, stretching him out. "Please..."

"Shhh, love. You'll be fine in a moment." Klaus tenderly kissed his forehead, pressing his own to Damon's, looking down at him. "Trust me."

He nodded, and Klaus took it as his cue to carry on. He thrusted his finger in and out of Damon at a steady rhythm. "A-ahhh." He moaned, writhing underneath him.

"See? Much better, isn't it?" Klaus whispered.

He added a second finger to his movements, and Damon's moans got louder, and Klaus could feel the wolf inside him wanting to dominate Damon completely. But he couldn't do that, he wanted to be in his right mind, and keep Damon alive. His werewolf side, although primal and rough when it came to sex, always prompted him to kill vampires.

When his third finger was added into the mix, Damon's moan's were driving Klaus crazy. He crushed his lips onto Damon's, drinking in the delectable sounds he continued to make as Klaus' fingers continued readying him. Klaus broke away from the kiss, pulling his fingers out of Damon as he did so, earning a whine from the younger vampire.

"Don't worry Damon, I'm giving you something better." Klaus promised, pressing himself against Damon's entrance. "Just relax and try not to move." He advised him.

Damon gasped, as little by little, Klaus entered him. Once he was fully inside Damon, he pulled back out, and thrust into him smoothly, earning a cry of his name. After the third thrust, Damon shot forward suddenly, burying his fangs into Klaus' shoulder. He himself moaned in a sudden shock of pain.

Klaus continued thrusting into Damon, and slowly, his body began welcoming him in. Klaus moaned as the hot tightness surrounded him, as Damon quickly figured out the rhythm he had started and began moving his hips in synch with Klaus' thrusts. Klaus knew he'd lose himself if Damon didn't stop, but he didn't want Damon to stop. He wanted _him_.

Damon's body slumped backwards onto the bed, the pillow underneath him splaying and dishevelling his hair. The most erotic gasps and moans fell from Damon's lips, and Klaus smirked, before taking Damon's manhood in his hand, pumping him steadily to each thrust. Damon's eyes were fluttering uncontrollably, and Klaus knew it was only a matter of time before he sent Damon tumbling over the edge.

"Klaus please..." Damon whined, canting his hips up into Klaus'.

"Patience is a virtue Damon." Klaus responded. He didn't know why he was prolonging sending Damon over the edge, he wasn't going to last much longer himself, but he did know that Damon looked positively gorgeous in the current position he was in; Laid back, eyes closed and shifting beneath the thin eyelids, and his body, glistening with sweat, was quivering in want and begs for more graced his lips.

Damon's chest suddenly shot up and his lips hungrily pulled Klaus back down towards him, locking one arm around his neck, and splaying the fingers of his other on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus felt Damon push him onto his back, becoming the dominant one.

The Original cleverly slammed his hips upwards, just as Damon moved himself along Klaus' length, and Damon's nails shredded the fine sheet of the mattress to pieces, yelling out a string of incoherent curse words as Klaus struck something inside of him, and managed to pin him back down.

The movements between them had been enough to tangle the bed sheets over their bodies, and with the sweat painting them, the sheets were stuck like glue. Yet, Damon still managed to moan and squirm as Klaus began teasing his hardened tip with his thumb. His body was completely arched up towards Klaus' hand, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer now. For both of them.

A few moments later, Damon screamed - a blissful cry of Klaus' name - as he finally met his end, and Klaus followed a few thrusts after, biting into the side of his neck. As his bliss faded, Klaus' eyes shot open in panic - He'd just _bitten _Damon. The younger vampire groaned and Klaus tore away from Damon's neck. The bite was red and inflamed, with Damon's carotid artery was snaking underneath it. still pumping blood - now diseased with werewolf venom - around his body like nothing had happened.

"Damon, look at me." Klaus took Damon's face gently in his hands. His skin was a shade or two paler, and his eyes were misted over, with one pupil larger than the other. "_Focus_." He ordered softly.

Damon blinked rapidly, and desperately tried to focus on Klaus, but he couldn't. Klaus gently pulled Damon up from the mattress, and cradled him in his arms, guiding his head to lay against his chest.

Damon's breathing was shallow, and raspy. Klaus wasted no time, and bit into his wrist, puncturing the skin with little to no effort. He pressed the bleeding appendage to Damon's mouth, and his hands curled around Klaus' wrist like iron bands, and he began sucking rapidly - pun intended - like his life depended on it.

"Mm, drink up sweetheart." Klaus encouraged him softly, stroking his hair as he laid back down, pulling Damon with him. "That's it." He could feel his blood being drawn from his body as Damon drank from him, and he now understood why some people liked getting bitten by a vampire. It was an extremely pleasurable experience, one Klaus would not soon forget.

"Thank you." Damon whispered as he pulled away.

The inflamed skin where Klaus' fangs had penetrated him, sewed itself up almost instantly, and the color flowed back into Damon's face. Klaus breathed a silent sigh of relief, and lightly played with Damon's hair. They laid like that for a while, heart to heart, flesh to flesh, and breath to breath, no words being exchanged between them.

There was a slight shift and Klaus felt a minimal amount of Damon's weight ease on his chest as he rolled off of him. The sweat coated bed sheets had stuck themselves to Damon's skin, and Klaus found the sight rather funny.

"I should- I mean, Stefan and Elena will-" Damon made to get up, but Klaus gently grabbed his wrist.

"She doesn't deserve you Damon." He said softly.

"And you do?" Damon teased, flopping back on the bed.

"At least I don't string you along and drop me when it suits me. At least I know who I love and can make a choice." Klaus whispered. Elena, in his eyes, was a present-day Katherine. She loved both brothers, one more than the other, but was willing to string them both along, and twist them around her little finger so they would be at her beck and call.

"Klaus, I was joking, if you couldn't tell." Damon smiled. "And Elena doesn't do that, she-"

"Yes she does Damon." Klaus wasn't going to sugar-coat it. He didn't want to see Damon get hurt by _her _anymore. Over his undead body would he let that happen again. He knew both Katherine and Elena chose Stefan over Damon, and kept playing with the two of them, stringing them along and then dropping them. _Damn those Petrova Doppelgangers_. Klaus thought. _Damn them all to Hell..._

"She gives you false hope in order to try and change you into Stefan, and then when you try, she chooses him repeatedly, and breaks your heart over, and over." Klaus said, with a meaningful glance of pity at Damon..

"whereas you've tried to rip mine out a few times." The Salvatore joked, bringing a genuine smile

"Blame my wolf side for my temper. But all jokes aside Damon, this whole day wasn't to bad, was it?" Klaus asked.

"Well, minus the torture, it's been one of the best I've had." Damon smiled. "And I've been alive for a long time."

"Not as long as I have Damon." Klaus was in a playful mood, and he wasn't going to try and hide it.

"So if you were a bottle of wine-" Damon smirked, but stopped speaking as Klaus took his face into his hands.

"Just stop. Stop, talking, just kiss me." Klaus demanded, smiling.

Damon grinned - an expression Klaus had seldom seen on his face due to recent events - and brought his lips to Klaus', kissing him softly, and gently. Klaus would be damned if he let Damon get his heart broken again by the Katherine look-alike, known as Elena Gilbert.

Damon was his.

_Always, and forever._

~ooOOoo~

**(A/N) Ok, the ending might be a bit sucky, but let me know how I did in a review. Also, did I portray the characters alright? And what did you think about the smut? This is my first offical M rated fic (and by that, I mean not rated T and has some light M stuff in it), so lemme know how I did. **

**And this story was a bit hard for me to do, because I'm used to doing the other person's POV, and I didn't, I used Klaus' so we would know his ulterior motive, and Damon's feelings would be unknown for a time. (Although I swapped it back around for my other story **_**Entertain me**_**.)**

**Also, what Klaus says to Damon about Elena stringing him along and the whole love triangle thing, is, in my opinion, true. (I am on some grounds a Delena shipper, because I don't want Stelena or Mattelena (not that it would happen anyway) as the endgame ship, but it's definetely Klamon all the way for me.)**

**I was watching season 3 on DVD and I'm still pissed she tried to tell Damon how to behave, and then when it came to her choice, she decided to go with Stefan because she met him first (I know there's other reasons, no need to physcoanalyze me, but it just felt like that was the only one to me) and completely forgot that Damon had been there for her all season. **

**I'm just a bit worried that when they cure Elena in this season (or if they ever do), that she'll go runnin' back to Stefan and he won't give a damn about Damon's feelings. I think he is just a selfish dick sometimes, and Team Salvatore is more important than any girl. **

**Ok, phew, rant over. Review with your thoughts. I won't know if you liked it, if you don't tell me.**


	2. AN

**(A/N) Hi guys, sorry this isn't a chapter, but that's what I'm posting this for. A lot of people have asked me to continue, so I've decided I will, but I can't think of a plotline. I want it to last roughly three or four chapters, and bearing in mind my style of writing, it would have to be a very drawn out one.**

**So, review with your ideas, and you'll see which one I'll have picked when I've figured out something for the next chapter.**

**Thanks guys, I'd love to hear from you. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Alright, I got this posted, FINALLY! (Sorry about that, trying to write this has drove me crazy and things have been keeping me busy.) **

**I decided to expand on this story after seeing all the reviews who were asking me to continue, but I'm kinda sorry to say that this is the only one I'm gonna post for it, and then it'll be complete again. But there is a good reason, I have a whole truckload of oneshots lined up, and I wanted to get all my main stories done before I post them, that way I won't get backed up. I did that a lot. XD**

**Now back to this chapter, I really hope it doesn't take away the vibe that the first chapter gave off, but since I got a review saying that they wanted to see Elena's reaction, that's what I'm gonna give ya. I'm pretty much gonna show some reactions to the sudden, ahem... coupling.**

**Remember to review! :P**

~ooOOoo~

Klaus groaned, coming to his senses much quicker than usual as the burning of the morning sun gave way to the faint glow of closed eyelids. His entire body felt like one soft muscle, brimming over with euphoria. He hadn't felt like that in centuries, since he was still human. He opened his eyes, quickly adjusting to the sunlight coming through the wide-open curtains, and came face to face with Damon. He smiled, and tenderly traced his finger around Damon's face while he slept soundly.

He had never felt this way before when he had woken up next to someone, he usually just compelled them to leave, but Damon seemed different. Klaus didn't want him to be the same as all those people he'd slept with, Damon had been hurt enough times, and Klaus was smart enough to make sure if he ever was again, he would not be the cause of it.

"Klaus?" He turned around to see Elijah stood in the doorway, he hadn't even heard his footsteps, being too absorbed with Damon. Elijah clearly hadn't seen Damon yet, as he wasn't even looking over his shoulder, his eyes were slightly confused but his face was impassive, not the look Klaus would expect to see if Elijah had found Damon. "What's going on?" He asked. "There is blood all over the living room floor and-" He broke off in a chuckle, and Klaus looked behind him, Damon's raven black hair was sticking up in tufts, making him more noticeable.

Klaus looked up at his brother, smiling sweetly, then it dropped. "Say a word to anyone and I will tear off a very important part of your anatomy." He pointed a finger at him, and Elijah's hands went up in mock surrender. Elijah thought he wouldn't do it? He would, it just depended on who he told.

"I merely came to enquire about the mess downstairs." Elijah said smoothly, and Klaus scowled at him. "You are the one making threats." He pointed out, walking into the room. "I do have one question, however." Elijah leaned back against the wall and folded his arms.

"Fire away." Klaus said sarcastically, sitting up and pulling the bed covers over his bare chest. "It's not like I'm indecent or anything." He said, and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Why Damon?" He asked, and Klaus couldn't help but be intrigued by the unfamiliar tone in Elijah's voice. "I would have thought you would have preferred Stefan's company." He pointed out, and Klaus wanted to throw him out of a window when he mentioned Stefan's name. He despised him and wanted him dead, he had stolen his family, and was the mastermind of the whole plot, so he couldn't forgive that, but he could overlook the fact that Damon was helping because of sibling loyalty, and quality they all used to value.

"Stefan lost the right to my friendship when he stole all the coffins containing our family - you included - and tried to drive my Hybrid makers off Wickery bridge." Klaus said, gritting his teeth. He was certain if Stefan ever tried to make amends for a deal to save Elena from being used as a human-blood-bag, he would laugh in his face before tearing his heart from his chest.

"Very well." Elijah said softly, bowing his head slightly and walking away. Klaus blew out an exasperated breath, and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before he felt the body beside him moving, groaning loudly at the arrival of morning.

"Mhm." Damon sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, scraping the sleep out of his eyes. "What was that all about?" He yawned, motioning to the door, and Klaus wasn't going to put anything past the fact that Damon was just pretending to be asleep so he could eavesdrop.

"Just Elijah finding yet another way to question me about my actions." He told him, and Damon shifted slightly, gasping and wincing in pain. He sat up, flopping against the headboard with a pained grunt. Klaus' curiosity peaked after that, and he leaned over, pressing his hand on Damon's shoulder, eliciting another groan from him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"My back hurts." Damon groaned with closed eyes, and Klaus grinned. He couldn't help it if he was that good in bed. He did have a thousand years to practice though.

"Expected." He said, his hand drifting down Damon's arm, grazing against his back. Damon bit his lip as he moved over a particularly large knot. "Roll over." He ordered softly, but Damon didn't go anywhere, and smiled at him.

"Why? You're the dog." He quipped smartly, and usually, Klaus would have throttled him - not just him, anyone - for making fun of him, but Damon was aching, naked, and too many opportunities presented themselves. Too many at one time to pass up. He leaned over to whisper in Damon's ear, his fingertips tingling with the shivers that spread along the Salvatore's skin.

"I may be the dog, but you're still my bitch." He purred, flicking his tongue against Damon's earlobe, softly biting at it, feeling the heat radiating off of him. Damon gasped quietly, and deciding he wasn't going to take no for an answer, Klaus grabbed Damon's shoulders and flipped him onto his stomach, resting each leg on either side of him. He was breathing heavily in panic, and his heart beat had sped up. "Just relax, Damon." He whispered in his ear.

He rested his fingers on Damon's built shoulders and massaged them firmly, along with his shoulder blades. Damon breathed out a sigh of relief, moaning quietly. Klaus chuckled quietly, moving his hands lower until he came to the small of Damon's back, pushing his fingers and palms into the flesh, working out all the knots. While Damon was slowly becoming putty in his hands, he worked his hands to Damon's hips and rubbed them slowly. His hands worked back up the sides of his muscular body and rubbed his shoulder's again.

Grinning at Damon's current state, he decided to undo him just a little further, slipping a hand underneath him and cupping his semi-hard member in his warm hand. Damon let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a scream, panting rapidly as his thumb teased his tip. Klaus leaned down and licked across the back of Damon's neck then placed soft butterfly kisses down the middle of his back.

"Klaus..." Damon buried his flushed face into the sheets and ground himself against the hand that was gripping him, moaning in abandon. "Mmm... Need you..." His voice was muffled, but Klaus heard every word, and smirked triumphantly before sucking at the skin on his neck, feeling the blood pumping rapidly as pleasure buzzed through him.

"I didn't think you'd cave so early on, love." Klaus purred in his ear, running his tongue up the shell of Damon's ear, doubling his efforts to bring Damon over the edge. The younger vampire screamed suddenly as he reached his climax, burying his face into the sheets, and Klaus smirked as he went completely limp, and laid sprawled underneath him.

While he panted heavily, Klaus wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly to him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck with a light feeling of possessiveness. No words were exchanged, they just laid there in a tangled heap, content with each other's presence. All was silent until Klaus heard Damon moving again, this time to face him.

"Klaus, I..." His face was still flushed and he licked his lips nervously. "Uh, I should probably go back." He said, his eyes failing to meet his, as if he was upset about disappointing him. Klaus was anything but, he could just imagine everyone's jaw dropping to the ground when they heard about the two of them. Stefan was bound to have said something. "Everyone will-"

"I'll come with you." He cut Damon off abruptly, and was met with a confused look before they shared a mutual grin. Clearly, Damon had the same idea. "Elena's reaction should be fun to watch." He watched Damon's face twitch into a smirk, and he could just picture Elena throwing a bitch fit over the fact that one of her lap dogs had become literally become un-leashed. And if needed be, Klaus was happy to put his own two-penny in about the situation.

"Well Stefan saw you kiss me, so I don't doubt he's told everyone." Damon said, before getting up off the bed and retrieving his jeans, boxers, socks and shoes. Klaus chuckled quietly at his lack of modesty, and set about finding his own clothes. Once he was dressed, he got out a black shirt for Damon to wear, suddenly remembering his was ripped to pieces, covered in blood and lying downstairs.

"Here." He tossed it over to Damon, who smiled before slipping it over his head, and then bending down to worm his shoes onto his feet. Klaus walked over to his bedside table and opened a drawer, pulling out a small vial of vervain. He had kept it for torture purposes, but he decided to make an exception in this case; Damon needed protection, and he was literally holding it in his hand.

"Damon, wait." He held out a hand to stop him from walking out the room once he was fully dressed. "Drink this." He gave him the vial, and, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, he held it up to his eyes, examining it throughly.

"Why are you giving me vervain?" He asked.

"I did bleed you out." Klaus pointed out, and Damon nodded in agreement. He uncorked the vial, and hesitantly brought it to his lips, before opening his mouth and tipping the whole lot in at once. He doubled over, coughing and panting, his breaths strained and raspy.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked in concern, resting a hand on Damon's back. When he looked up, he had tears in his eyes. He wiped them away, and nodded, clearing his throat. "Let's go."

They walked down the hallway - choosing to discreetly ignore the dent in the door frame - and down the large staircase. Klaus shot a brief glance into the living room and grinned, the tatters of Damon's shirt were scattered all over the floor, which was strange to say the least, since he had only ripped it in half, but it wasn't something he cared about to dwell on. They were almost to the front-door, when a confused voice interrupted them.

"Nik?" Klaus turned to see Rebekah standing there, it was safe to say she had just woken up, her hair was messy and her lips looked swollen, a small dot of lipstick that wasn't her color was smudged on the corner of her lips. Damon had a less than favourable snarl marking his face, although Klaus was thankful to her in a way, if she hadn't of stopped and agreed to swap from torturing Damon to convincing Bonnie to unlink them - it still perturbed him to know what she did, although he had his suspicions with the lipstick stain - he would never have got what was his. "What's going on?" She asked in confusion.

"Jealous?" Damon smirked at her, and Klaus watched as Rebekah's jaw nearly dropped off in amazement. Klaus would have thought she would have been disgusted, but she knew he liked both men and women, so it wasn't _much_ of a shock for her. But the only way she could have looked more surprised, was if it was Tyler or Stefan in Damon's place, and the mere thought made Klaus shudder. "Can't say I'm surprised, you had the chance, Blondie."

Klaus smirked, dipping his head down so Rebekah couldn't see it, and Damon strolled outside. He shook his head with a smile, and followed him out the door, grabbing his phone and quickly texting Rebekah. _If you want more details, ask Elijah._ He sent the message, and he was out the door as her phone pinged.

"Was that necessary?" Klaus asked Damon once he caught up with him.

"I'm surprised you just stood there." Damon snickered.

"I don't think I've seen her looking so shocked since before we were turned." Klaus admitted. "Kol had come home with another man and our father had found them in bed the next morning and belted him around the face." When he was human, he used to wince whenever he told the story to the villager's who would ask, now it used to be the subject of a joke between him and Kol.

"Talk about bad parenting." Damon commented, and Klaus nodded in agreement. He didn't know why his father had been so angry, because the idea of the same gender 'couplings' as his mother used to call them, weren't as taboo as they used to be during a much later point in history, and personal boundaries altogether weren't very limited. Klaus just suspected it was because the boy was a werewolf.

A half an hour later, they arrived at the Grill. Damon pushed open the door, and they were greeted with the buzz of early morning chatter. Various people were looking at them, but the rest of them didn't seem to care. Klaus just guessed they were people on the founder's Council, or homophobic bigots who had nothing better to do than hope if they stared at them long enough, they would disappear.

Damon and Klaus sat at the bar stools, and the bartender smiled once he saw them, already grabbing two glasses, it didn't surprise him, Damon was probably here more than any other person in Mystic Falls. "The usual, Mr. Salvatore?" He asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

"And your friend?" He asked.

"The same." Klaus said, and he began filling the glasses up. Klaus' phone rang inside his pocket, and he pulled it out, looking in confusion at the caller I.D. It was Kol. Had something gone wrong with Jeremy in Denver? Klaus answered the call, putting it on speaker-phone so Damon could listen in.

"Kol?" He asked.

"So, brother, I've heard some interesting news-"

"_Rebekah._" Klaus and Damon said as one, Damon with a slight sneer.

"-You and Damon, that's a first." Klaus could tell Kol was grinning from the way he was talking.

A baseball thumped lightly against a metal cage off in the distance, and Klaus' advanced hearing allowed him to pick up the sound of feet running towards his brother. "Wait, woah." Jeremy's voice was breathy. "Klaus is with _Damon_!?" He said in amazement.

"Oh do calm down, Jeremy." Kol said to him. "It's not as if the world is ending." He said, and Damon chuckled at that.

"Although when Elena finds out, it might." Jeremy said, and Klaus grinned. That's exactly what he was counting on. If nobody else would knock her down a few pegs, Klaus would gladly do it.

"We'll deal with that when we get there." Damon told him. The bartender placed their drinks in front of them, and Damon slid Klaus' towards him, while quickly downing his in one gulp.

"Damon?" Jeremy addressed him directly, and Damon put his glass down, wiping his lips. "Are you out of your freaking mind!?" He hissed. "He's tried to kill you!" He yelled, sounding like a petulant child.

"And you, but then again, who _hasn't_ tried to kill me?" Damon pointed out.

"True..." Jeremy agreed hesitantly, and Klaus heard Kol chuckling in the background. "But why him?" He asked.

"And what's wrong with me, Jeremy?" Klaus asked, pretending to sound slightly affronted.

"Speakerphone." Jeremy breathed suddenly. "Dammit." He cursed, he then stuttered. "U-um, nevermind, Kol you wanna take it from here?" He asked hurriedly. "I've got a game to play." Jeremy's footsteps then scuttled away, and Damon was laughing quietly beside him.

"Gilbert's are such cowards." Kol commented.

"I'm going to guess from how you knew so fast that Rebekah didn't handle it very well." Klaus said.

"Actually she called in a fit to say she owed me mo-"

"What!?" Klaus snapped down the phone at him. He was ready to rip out Rebekah's throat for this...

"They bet on you!?" Damon snickered. "Oh, now that's cold." He was still laughing, but the next few words from Kol erased all evidence of that.

"We bet on you too, Damon."

"Don't make me jump down this phone, Mikaelson!" He yelled.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me even if you could, Damon." Kol put in, and Damon scowled begrudgingly. "Bye now." Klaus ended the call with a scowl, shoving his phone into his pocket. He still couldn't believe Rebekah and Kol - Elijah was far too mature for something like that - had placed a bet on him. Well he was planning punishment already, it would give him a chance to use the oil paints he never got around to using.

"Yep, definitely your brother." Damon said absent-mindedly. "Speaking of brother's, mines probably forming a break me out of jail free mission right now." He hopped off the bar stool, and Klaus followed, downing his drink before leaving a small tip on the counter.

They stood outside the Boarding House, and Klaus could hear them - Elena, Caroline and Stefan - all talking inside, no doubt trying to figure out a way to end him whilst getting Damon back "safe and sound". Damon slipped inside, quiet enough that Stefan and Caroline wouldn't be able to pick it up, and Klaus sped inside.

"Alright, so we still have the three stakes that Klaus wanted me to get him." Stefan was saying, while pacing around the parlour. "And Tyler's on his way to help." He said to Caroline, and Elena was just sat there, looking like she wanted everything to resolve itself because she wanted it to. "Klaus is strong, but not strong enough to take two vampires, a witch and one Hybrid on." Stefan added.

Klaus chuckled at that, stepping into full view of the three heads that snapped around in shock. "Actually, I am, and much more than that." He said dryly. He had fought human soldiers stronger than them all, and Tyler was out of the question, he would tear him apart in seconds flat, and Elena... Well there were endless possibilities for his little Doppelganger once he had harvested enough of her blood. "But we'll save putting it to the test for later." He said.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Stefan snarled, his fingers twitching by his side, and Klaus looked at him, to Caroline, on edge in case they tried to attack him. Elena stood up, glaring at him in what she thought must have been a threatening manner. Klaus merely chuckled, and turned towards the doorway.

"Damon." He called, and he came walking out. Stefan looked relieved to see him, Caroline stopped glaring at him long enough to give Damon a small smile, and Elena leapt up from the chair she was sat on, and ran over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug that he didn't reciprocate. Klaus smirked inwardly at that.

"Damon!" She squealed, holding him at arms length. "You're okay!" She was beaming at him, and venomously burning holes into Klaus' skin at the same time. Damon shrugged her off, and her doe eyes filled with hurt and surprise.

"Yeah, no thanks to any of _you_." He seethed, looking particularly at Stefan. He was giving him the illusion that Klaus had tortured him all night, and he was doing a good job at it. Stefan's eyebrows furrowed and he glared at him. Klaus just smiled at him, gloating inside.

"Damon, we had no choice, Klaus was gonna-"

"Look, whatever you're thinking, don't." Damon cut Elena off abruptly, and she looked taken aback, as if no-one had done that before. "Because it'll probably be wrong and end up with me laughing my head off." He said smartly.

"I don't have to think anything." Caroline piped up from where she was stood, and strode over to them, getting up into Damon's person space. "Damon's turned traitor, that's what it is!" She nearly screeched. Klaus used to be fond of her, but now he wanted nothing more than to rip her head off.

"Oh go back to your fashion magazines and sparkly gay vampires, Barbie." Caroline looked affronted, and Damon pushed her away gently, creating some space between them both.

"If you haven't, then where'd the love bite come from?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Horny mosquito?" Damon quipped, making Caroline grin slightly no matter how hard she tried to remain angry, and Klaus snorted in disbelief, nearly laughing. Of all the things Damon could have said, he _had_ to pick the one that sounded the most ridiculous.

"Stop compelling him!" Elena screeched at him, her eyes blazing with misplaced anger.

"I've done nothing of the sort." Klaus said softly.

"Liar!" Stefan cut in. "I was stood _right there_ when you compelled him to kiss you!" He yelled, and Damon pretended to wince while Elena and Caroline looked disgusted.

"Jeez Stefan, could you say that a bit louder?" Damon said sarcastically, sticking a finger in his ear and rubbing it. "I think there's a deaf old man at the edge of the world who didn't catch that!" He yelled.

"I may have compelled him to kiss me, but that was it." Klaus explained. "The rest was free will." He smirked at their faces, Elena's especially, she looked like a four-year-old who had had her teddy bear taken away. He was breaking the lap dog out of her unholy hold, and she wasn't liking it one bit.

"What do you mean by the re-" Caroline's voice faltered, and Damon smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "I think I'm gonna throw up." She pretended to gag, and Damon chuckled.

"Damon how could you do that?" Elena said accusingly, glaring at the both of them. "He's killed me, tried to kill you, turned Stefan into a blood crazy psycho, he's a horrible person." She may as well have stamped her foot on the ground, he had never seen her composure shatter so quickly before.

"Thanks, love." He said, smiling sarcastically at her. "Thanks."

"And I thought you loved _me_!" She turned to Damon, looking like a fish out of water.

"No, it's just a problem for you, remember?" Damon reminded her, and if Klaus was a teenager, he would have yelled "pwned!" from the sidelines, but he had more class than that. When he was sober anyway.

"Damon, you know I didn't mean-"

"So now, I've found someone who it _isn't_ a problem for." Damon smiled warmly at him, and Klaus grinned at her to say "I told you so".

"You're compelled." She muttered, nodding her head as she scrambled desperately for a reason as to why Damon could have fallen out of love with her. "You have to be." She said, folding her arms. Stefan and Caroline stayed quiet, they knew the truth, but weren't telling her. _Aww, is it going to hurt her poor feelings?_ Klaus sneered at them.

"Elena, little flaw in your plan there sweetheart." He cut in, stopping her senseless murmuring to herself.

She cocked her head to the side, smirking triumphantly at him, but Klaus held the cards, not her. "And what would that be?" She asked.

"I may have bled him dry of all the vervain he'd drank yesterday, but I gave him some this morning." He said, and Damon nodded.

The smirk slid off her face, her arms dropped down by her sides, and she immediately became worried. Klaus knew it was because she was losing control of Damon and the situation, but he didn't care. "Prove it." She dared him.

Klaus smiled back at her, and grabbed Damon's shoulders gently. "Damon." He bore his eyes into the azure-blue pair, well aware his compulsion was tickling the outer corner of his mind, but would not go any further. "I want you to rip Elena's head off." He commanded. Elena gasped, and Stefan and Caroline stood in front of her.

"See?" He said while Damon didn't move. Elena's eyes went wide as she looked at Stefan, who nodded grimly, and they then went to slits before she whirled away, stomping out of the parlour. Klaus felt victorious in that moment, now Damon was free to be himself without any worry of what Elena was going to think.

"And that just proves she wanted me as a lap dog." He murmured in Klaus' ear, who nodded in agreement.

"You heartless asshole!" Caroline yelled. "Can't you see she's confused about her feelings for the two of you!?" She followed Elena's path out of the parlour, and walked out of earshot to go and comfort her. It was sickening how no-one could handle her being upset for more than three seconds, and leave her to deal with it, instead of making their lives revolve around her.

"Confused doesn't warrant being a bitch, Barbie!" Damon yelled, well aware she could hear him, and Klaus couldn't agree more. Stefan cleared his throat, and walked up to the two of them.

"Well, Damon, uh..." He began, with an awkward half-smile towards Klaus. "I'm happy for you, but I'm _not_ happy at all that you're happy with _him._" He rested his hand on Damon's shoulder, before leaving no doubt to find Elena and Caroline.

"That was... interesting." Damon commented, and Klaus took the liberty of slapping him upside the head.

"Horny mosquito?" He said in disbelief. "_That's_ the best thing you could think of?" He asked incredulously, and Damon was blushing lightly.

"I had a glass of bourbon before we came here!" He held his hands up in surrender. "Don't judge." He said defensively.

"You must have me confused with Bonnie." Klaus pointed out. "How'd you think she'd take it?" He asked, she had been absent for reasons he really didn't care about, but she hated vampires and more to the point, him.

"No idea." Damon shrugged. "Although it might end up with one of us being a frog..."

~ooOOoo~

**(A/N) Okay, don't kill me for the sheer stupidity of this, just tell me what you thought. Also, I just wanna say I'm so sorry for making you all post ideas when I just posted this, but who knows, I might use an idea in a future story or something, so don't be disenhearted. And I hope you liked the mini-smut scene I put in there as compensation. :-)**

**Oh, and for the characterization bit, I think I did alright, but I'm not sure if I did Elijah right, so if anyone has any pointers for later if I choose to use him in a story, feel free to tell me.**

**Peace out sucka's! :-P**


End file.
